1. Field of the Invention
Closure lids for dispensing containers, particularly child resistant lids and more particularly, closure lids with three-point locking features.
2. State of the Art
Dispensing containers are commonly used for dispensing contents in the form of liquids, pastes, or powders which may include medications, adhesives, and the like. It is often desired to limit access to the contents of such containers, so that children are not able to easily dispense the contents. Various child-resistant devices may be incorporated into dispensing containers. An improved child resistant closure is desired.